Stone Flowers : Hard but frail
by viawonderland
Summary: Jinx, Graves, Fiora and Pantheon embark on a journey of friendship and love, but it just won't work out. Soon they are hunted by the dead (literally), and wanted by Piltover and Demacia. Updated summary. Graves x Jinx, Fiora x Panth. Warnings included every chapt.


_Hi guys! So this is my first story in fanfiction and I decided to do a fiora x panth pairing as well as jinx x graves pairing in the same story. I've divided the stories into sections by 'xxx' stuff so you guys can skip a whole section and still be partly fine with the story. I'll include some lemons but they'll probably be in a separate chapter by themselves._

 _Here are the warnings for each section in case you wanna skip out: (K is for kids, T for teens, M for mature.)_

 ** _1\. K rated._**

 ** _2\. Just a list lol._**

 ** _3\. K rated._**

 ** _4\. T rated, damn and darn._**

 ** _5\. T rated, word: motherf*ckers._**

 ** _6\. T rated, f*ck word, somewhat comedical gore._**

 ** _7\. T rated, one word: erotically._**

 ** _8\. T rated, somewhat idiotic gore, f*ck word, sh*t word_**

 _Yep. so basically nothing really mature here yet, folks!_

 _Enjoy reading thanks!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jinx sighed.

'I wanna blow things up!' She screamed in anger.

"Oh, I know, I know! I'll go to Piltover and mess with Fathands and Hat Lady!" A voice cackled from the alley. Jinx turned to see the outlaw in the shadows.

"Huh! That wasn't even a good imitation, Graves! Look at this! Oh, I know, I know! I'll go to Piltover and mess with Fathands and Hat Lady! That's how you roll like Jinx! Haha!" Graves gave her a crooked smile.

"Boo." Both of them screamed as Eve suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What was that, Eve! You scared me nearly half to death!" Jinx shouted while laughing.

"Sorry, not. You're being summoned." Eve commented with her not so sorry tone. Jinx squealed.

"Yes! Now I get to blow out people's brains! Wait, it's me right… Not him!" Jinx always ended her sentence with an exclamation mark, because she was… well… crazy.

"Sorry Jinx but you're not that popular, you know." Jinx's face fell. "No, Eve! Can't be that he's being summoned as the ADC?" Eve pointed at Graves. "ADC." Then she pointed at Jinx. "Support."

And that… was how Jinx ended up supporting Graves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _On Summoner's Rift…_

 _(Btw heres the list of the team.)_

 _Blue Purple_

 _Syndra MID Ziggs MID_

 _Graves ADC Ashe ADC_

 _Fiora TOP Malphite TOP_

 _Pantheon JG Evelyn JG_

 _Jinx SUPP Janna SUPP_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pantheon, my dear'st, come to my lane more, a'ight. Malphite hard counterz me, you zee. I fearz even I shan't win." Fiora requested with her head held high, out of pure habit. Pantheon nodded his head in consent.

"Just leash for me, alright." Short spoken and brisk, Pantheon headed for the gromp in the jungle, followed by Fiora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same time, Jinx was arguing with Graves. "No, I don't wanna start with a support item! My optimal is doran's blade! Graves!"

"Jinx… I don't want you to steal my minions. So sell that doran's blade already. You're crazy!" Jinx pouted and ran from the base.

"You think I'm crazy?You should see my sister! Hm, but I don't want her to steal all my glory, so forget it!" Getting excited, Jinx sprinted as fast as she could to the bottom tower.

"Damn, I always hate early game when I'm barefoot! It hurts!"

Graves groaned. "Stop whining, girly!" Unbeknownst to Graves, Jinx's heart fluttered when she heard him say 'girly' with that husky sexy voice of his.

Darn Graves! Always getting to me like that! Annoyed at herself, Jinx walked into the first bush, distracted. A flurry of arrows and a gust of wind threw her up in the air, while injuring her. "Agh!" Jinx tried to shoot Ashe but she was still high in the air. Then everything happened in slow motion. Graves threw a smokescreen and blinded the pair. Then, Jinx zapped Ashe and started shooting at her. Graves held Jinx's hand and she stopped, momentarily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Graves, your hand… is warm." Jinx whispered. YES, people! WHISPERED, not shouted or some other crazy shit, but whispered! "What?" Graves couldn't clearly hear what she was saying. "Nothing! Let's shoot these motherfuckers!"

FIRST BLOOD!

DOUBLE KILL!

"Jinx…" Graves was glaring. "Yeah!" Jinx was blaring with radiance and Graves pinched her cheek roughly. "You're the support, not the adc!" Jinx squealed but was still smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, well, then, guess a change of roles is in order!"

Let's just say… the team now has 2 ADCs. Real pleasant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Meanwhile… In TOP…_

Fiora smirked as Malphite launched itself towards her with his ult.

"Ha… Idi't." At the same time, Pantheon launched his ult and sprang in the middle of the pair. Malphite couldn't get away in time and in seconds, he was fucked open like 'a piece of meat cut open by screwdrivers'. You know, with all the blood and guts splattering everywhere. (Not sure if he even has any. Let's pretend he does.) Like the perfect gentleman, Pantheon stood in front of Fiora in all his glory, letting all the bloody red stuff spill on his golden chest plate. (Golden Panth, yeah!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks, handz'me. Thatz waz zo much help." Then, she hugged him erotically, and Pantheon grunted.

"Fiora, you might get his blood on your hands if you go any lower." Pantheon remarked, seemingly unaffected by her wandering hands. Fiora didn't take the rejection well. Maybe even that was an understatement. She has never been turned down before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wh't? Why wouldz you…? No one haz bef're… wh't…?" Puzzled, she stared blank-faced at Pantheon's head, before dropping her hands by accident into the pool of blood. "Aagh! The blo'd!" She started freaking out. Fiora started flailing her fingers in the air, trying not to puke. The whole of her life, she has taken down people gracefully, slicing their bodies without a mess, therefore her hands don't actually get bloody.

'Ah shit, what do I do?' Pantheon thought desperately to himself as he stared at the distressed lady who had seemed to forgotten he was there. Looking closer at her face, she was actually quite a beauty. And her accent was quite sexy… 'Fuck it.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _And there we go for the first chapter! Next chapter prolly gonna be a lemon between Panth and Fiora._

 _Here, sneak peek, sneaky!_ _ **(M rated, Lemon)**_

 ** _Without warning, Pantheon swooped down and crushed his lips to Fiora's, like a total man. Fiora stopped flailing, and just froze. "Wh't are you…" She was taken by total surprise._**

 ** _"Shut up now. You want me, and I want you. Don't even bother denying it. I'm just gonna say this once, Fiora. I don't share." Pantheon stopped his actions and waited for Fiora to continue. It didn't take long. Fiora slammed her lips on his in answer. "Dealz, stud. Now time t' take what'z yourz."_**

 _Eep! That's all you get! Okay, time to rest up, gonna update next week._


End file.
